The Vamp Is Mine
by Sanguine Poison
Summary: Buffy and the Bot fight over Spike and wackiness ensues...


Title: The Vamp Is Mine  
Author: Vampy  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
Couple: Buffy/Spike, Buffybot/Spike  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Buffy and the Buffybot fight over Spike and wackiness ensues...  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have.... but lemme know where it's going  
Disclaimer: "The Boy Is Mine" belongs to Brandy and Monica and the characters belong to Joss.  
Authors Note: Many thanks to the members of "One Good Day" this fic is dedicated to them.  
  
Buffy hurried to catch up with the perky robot. She was on her way back to the Magic Box when she saw it walking back towards Spike's crypt.  
  
"Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?" Buffy asked, tapping the bot on her back. The bot turned and offered Buffy and sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
"Um hum sure. You look kind of familiar." said the bot perkily. * Maybe because we look exactly alike, moron* Buffy thought  
  
"Yeah you do too but umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named...you know his name." Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh yeah definitely I know his name." The bot said *She must be talking about Spike*  
  
"I just wanted to let you know he's mine." Buffy stated, looking the bot dead in the eyes.  
  
"Huh? No no he's mine." The bot replied, smiling. Buffy looked at the bot incredulously...then she got mad, she dropped into a fighting stance in front of the bot. Just then, a beat started up out of no where but Buffy ignored it and began telling the bot what was up!  
  
"You need to give it up. I've had about enough; it's not hard to see the vamp is mine!" she said spin kicking the bot and knocking her on her metal ass.  
  
"I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. Spike belongs to me. The vamp is mine." Said the bot, picking herself off the ground. The two began to circle each other looking for a weak spot.  
  
"I think it's time we got this straight. Let's sit and talk face to face, there is no way you could mistake Spike for your man - are you insane?" Buffy shouted. The bot did nothing but smile at Buffy, but the smile turned mocking...  
  
"You see I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me but you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in me." Replied the bot, throwing a punch to Buffy's face. The slayers head reeled with the blow but she stood her ground.  
  
"You see I tried to hesitate I didn't wanna say what he told me He said without me he couldn't make It through the day ain't that a shame?" Buffy told the bot half a second before she swept the bot's legs out from under her.  
  
"Maybe you misunderstood cause I can't see how he could wanna change something that's so good because my love is all it took" said the bot getting up once again.  
  
The two traded blow for blow for what seemed like hours both of them wearing out. The bot was the first stop, she had used up all her battery power including her back up and she slumped against the wall. Buffy looked at her double and plopped down beside her...  
  
"Must you do the things you do? You keep on acting like a fool, you need to know it's me not you and if you didn't know it girl it's true." Buffy said, out of breath. The bot look toward Buffy with an exasperated look. * It's freaky how Spike managed to program my exact facial expressions* Buffy thought.  
  
"I think that you should realize and try to understand why Spike is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside" replied the bot, looking Buffy up and down. Buffy stood up...*I refuse to be told off by a piece of tin foil*  
  
"You can say what you wanna to say, what we have you can't take. From the truth you can't escape I can tell the real from the fake" said Buffy, sticking out her tongue. All the bot could do was look up at her; it wrinkled its nose in disgust.  
  
"When will you get the picture you're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine and if you didn't know the vamp is mine!" the bot shouted, trying to look menacing. *The real Buffy isn't going to take my Spike away from me!* Buffy laughed at the bot's attempt at being scary and did the snoopy dance in front of the bot, knowing that she was pissing the robot off.   
  
"You need to give it up. I've had about enough. It's not hard to see the vamp is mine! He mine he's mine he's mine!" said Buffy, still dancing around. The bot raised and eyebrow at that...*I think this Buffy's circuits are crossed*  
  
"I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. Spike belongs to me, the vamp is mine" said the bot, getting angry because she couldn't get up and knock Buffy on her non-metal ass.  
  
*I'm winning...ha ha* Buffy thought childishly.  
  
"You can't destroy this love I found, you're silly games I won't allow. The Vamp is mine without a doubt you might as well throw in the towel" Buffy said, getting right up in the bot's face.   
  
"What makes you think that he wants you? When I'm the one that brought him to this special place in my heart Cause he was my love right from the start" whined the bot. *I am supposed to be winning this lyrical battle!* Just then the bot felt a jolt in her circuits, her battery had recharged enough for her to move again!!! She got up suddenly, startling the real Buffy. The bot pushed Buffy against the wall but Buffy was not in the least bit frightened.  
  
"The vamp is mine!" Buffy said with a triumphant smile. The bot shook the slayer as if to shake some sense into her.  
  
"The vamp is mine!" replied the bot.  
  
"Not yours!"  
  
"But mine!"  
  
"Not yours!"  
  
"But mine!"  
  
"Not yours!"  
  
"But mine!" Buffy yelled, freeing herself from the bot's grasp. She reversed their positions and pushed the bot against the wall with such force that it scrambled it's circuits.   
  
"Ooops" Said Buffy with a giggle. "I broke her. Too bad"   
  
Buffy looked around to make sure no one was coming, stripped out of her clothes and donned the bot's clothing then put her clothing on the naked bot. With one last look of disgust at the bot she turned and walked away...toward Spike's crypt. Little did Buffy know Spike wasn't at his crypt, he had been on the roof top above her watching the whole scene with tears of laughter streaming down his face. His eyes bugged out when he saw the slayer strip and exchange clothes, his look of amazement turned into a look of happiness when he saw where she was headed. He got down off of the roof by a fire escape. He gave the bot a pitying look then continued on his way. A song popped up in his head and he started to sing...  
  
"Big pimpin'..."  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
